It's... The Eric Crepitu Show!
It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! is a Jetanie animated children's television series created by Amrit Freeland. The show focuses on a human-seagull hybrid called Eric Crepitu, who is based off a character in The Sketch Show. The show lasted three years; premiering in 2005 and ending in 2008. Background Eric Crepitu is based on a character in The Sketch Show called The Farting Machine, another show by Youngvision. Freeland decided that she wanted to make a television series based on toilet humour, believing that it would give the show a comedic and unique effect. Freeland says the show is targeted for older children, but could impress younger children too. The pilot episode, The Fake Sock, aired on Z Bop on 12th September 2005 at 7:40 a.m., and was later repeated at 12:40 p.m. and 5:40 p.m. Freeland originally only planned on making two series, however, in early 2006, the show was renewed another two series. Freeland said although she could have made a fifth, or even sixth, series, she decided against it. Freeland said in an interview in February 2009 "I could have made more episodes, but the show would have lost its novelty and charm. I didn't want there to be too many episodes either. It is the quality that matters, not the quantity." Premise It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! takes place on Waft Island, a fictional island located in between the continents of Asia and North America. Eric Crepitu, a human-seagull hybrid, is one of the island's residents. Eric's favourite things to do are eating, sleeping and farting, but his prized item is the Holy Sock of Farts, a sock which has been passed down from generations. Eric's worst enemy, Goodbreath, a human-bear hybrid, is continuously trying to get the sock off Eric but fails time and time again. The Holy Sock of Farts is also shown to have mystical powers if it is opened. Each episode of the show lasts 16 minutes and 35 seconds. However, in the Sallyish dub, 95 seconds of each episode were removed and episodes were doubled to fit in a 30-minute slot. Characters Main characters Eric Crepitu :Main Article: Eric Crepitu Eric Crepitu is the main protagonist of the show, who is a human-seagull hybrid; his father is a human, whilst his mother is a seagull. Eric owns the Holy Sock of Farts, which has been passed down from generations, and is eager to keep the sock safe from his worst enemy, Goodbreath. Eric’s three favourite things to do are eating, sleeping and farting. He is seen doing at least one of these a lot, and occasionally does them at the same time. For example, he is occasionally seen farting on his food before eating it. He also mentions how most of his dreams every night are about him eating and/or farting. His favourite food is baked beans, which he eats from the tin. Vomito Vomito is an anthropomorphic food can, who "vomits" so Eric can eat his "guts". Vomito always has a different type of food inside of him each day, but it is not known how or why. Rutto Rutto is an overweight pig, who likes drinking and burping. He is simple-minded, rarely pays attention and likes to interrupt people, though he remains loyal to his friends. A running gag in the show has him tripping over and falling on his face. Ubriaco Ubriaco is an incredibly hyperactive green bat, who is the fastest living thing on Waft Island. According to Eric, he drinks too much Green Cow, a fictional energy drink. Lolly Lolly is a mermaid, who lives under the ocean. She often flirts with the other characters, regardless of their gender, and likes to eat bananas in, according to Eric, "strange" ways. Goodbreath Goodbreath is a human-bear hybrid, and the main antagonist of the show, who is always trying to get the Holy Sock of Farts off of Eric. Not much is known about Goodbreath's past, but he claims that he had "a train wreck" of a childhood. Minor characters King Waft King Waft is the king of Waft Island. He is a dog-human hybrid. Queen Toot Queen Toot is the queen of Waft Island, and King Waft's wife. She is a human-cat hybrid. Dong Dong is a bear-frog hybrid, who has a ridiculously long tongue and a bad breath. He does not speak at all, and seems to have trouble understanding language as well. Transmissions Main article: List of It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! episodes International broadcasts Jetania * Z Bop (2005-2010) Canada * YTV (2006-2010) * Teletoon Retro (2014-2015) * Vrak (2006-2009, French dubbed) * TeleNiños (2011-2013, Spanish dubbed) El Kadsre * ETVKK (2007-2011, 2015-2016) France * Toon Disney (2005-2007) * Disney Cinemagic (2007-2010) Gau * Fox (2006-present) * Jetix Play/Fox Kids Play (2006-2019) Germany * Toon Disney (2006-2011) Italy * Toon Disney (2006-2011) Island of Sally * SBC2 (2006-2007) * Jetix (2007-2009) * TV7 (2013-2016) Voiceover translation was done by Jenny Delenkiak, and toilet humour was removed on SBC2. Kuboia * Nickelodeon Kuboia (2005-2010) Mahri * Fresh TV (2010-2011) North El Kadsre * EYE TV1 (2010-2011) Sentan * STN 2 (2016-2017) Tasanala * Disney Channel (2008-2020) * Toon Disney (2008-2020) * Tupi (2009-2012) * Minimax (2009-present) United El Kadsreian Nations * Jetix (2006-2009) * Disney XD (2017-present) United Kingdom * CITV (2006-2009, January-April 2013, September-December 2015) * Boomerang (2008-2011) United States * TheCuben2006 Channel (2005-present) * Toon Disney (2006-2009) Vicnora * VTVEN (2012-2013) * Ch 2 (2016) * Vicnora One (Vicnoran dubbed; 2017-present) YinYangia * Disney Channel (2006-2016) Latin America * Jetix (2004-2008) Dubbed into Spanish as "Las aventuras de Eric Crepitu" and Portuguese as "As Aventuras de Eric Crepitu". The Spanish dub was recorded by Etcétera Group while the Portuguese dub was recorded by Wan Mächer. Puerto Chango * Puerto Chango 2 (Spanish dubbed; 2005-2009, Club 2 block) * Oncemax (Spanish dubbed; 2015-present) Philippines * ABS-CBN (Tagalog dubbed; 2007-2010) * Hero (Tagalog dubbed; 2008-2018) * Yey! (Original English; 2015-2017; Tagalog dubbed; 2017-present) Southeast Asia * Disney Channel (2006-2012) * Nickelodeon (2012-present) * Miao Mi (Mandarin Chinese dubbed; 2016-present) Ireland * RTÉ2 (TRTÉ block; 2010-2013) * Cúla 4 (Irish dubbed; 2010-2014) In other media * Eric and Vomito made appearances on advertisements for Heinz Baked Beans around the world in 2006 and 2007. * From October to December 2013, some of the characters on the show were revived for several Coca-Cola advertisements in Jetania. * On 11th September 2015, for the show’s 10-year anniversary, Slime Time Tonight had an entire episode themed after the show. Critical reception Despite high viewing figures, the show was met with negative reviews, with critics generally panning the excessive and repetitive use of toilet humour, the over-the-top voice acting and the nonsensical episode plots. Other media Stage adaptation A musical based on the show, It's... Eric Crepitu Live!, ''was performed throughout the United Kingdom from September to December 2006. Archives of the musical were aired on ITV2, with one of the shows even being broadcast live on ITV1. Theatrical films ''It's... The Eric Crepitu Movie! (2007) It's... The Eric Crepitu Movie! is a 93-minute feature length film based on the show. The film was released in Jetanie cinemas on 25th May 2007, the film currently holds a 23% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 35 reviews. Category:Fictional TV shows Category:2005 Category:Jetania Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:TV shows Category:Fictional television series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:TV series Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:It's... The Eric Crepitu Franchise! Category:Z Bop